Secretary Mayhem
by iMickyChan
Summary: We've all heard of coffee with a side of toast, but what about coffee with a side of Sakura? Interesting to say the least. SasuxSaku.


Hi! It's iMickyChan again. Been awhile since I've updated anything but schools been pretty overbearing lately. Here's a short little drabble that I suddenly thought up. Please forgive me for the major OOC'ness of it all, but I thought it was semi-cute. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Naruto. It torments me daily.**

**

* * *

**"No."

"Bu-"

The solemn man frowned, allowing an obvious appearance of dislike to mar his otherwise handsome features.

"No buts, I do not want a secretary."

Naruto Uzumaki matched the frown with one of his own as he ran his hand through his tousled golden locks.

"Sasuke, you are one of the most infuriating men I have ever met. You _need_ a secretary!" he shot back.

Sasuke swiveled the large leather chair so that he was facing his long time best friend and business partner here at Uchiha Inc.

"It's not necessary at all."

"Like hell it isn't necessary!" Naruto huffed, "Have you taken a look at this office? It's littered with papers! Not to mention you're late to meetings all the time because no one writes you a planned schedule, gods you don't know how to use a clock do you? It pisses off potential business partners too and..."

The raven haired man stared blankly at Naruto as he continued to vent and rant about his flaws and inadequacies. The impassive look on his face suggested that he wasn't listening to a thing that was being thrown at him.

"....You bastard, you're not paying attention are you?"

Sasuke smirked, "Nope, not at all Mr. Uzumaki," he remarked in a mocking tone, "but please continue by all means."

"I give up!" he cried in frustration as he plopped down in a reclining chair opposite from the man, "You'll just have to forever fail in life. Me on the other hand, I treasure my secretaries, like my beloved Sakura-chan."

The topic took quite an unexpected turn.

"Have I mentioned to you how wonderful that woman is?"

"Yes actually, you have. Multiple times in fact," Sasuke replied without emotion as he got up and started making his way to the door.

"Well she's absolutely fantastic, gorgeous too but you kno-," Naruto realized that he was talking to an empty chair, "Hey! Where are you going?!?!"

Sasuke did not bother to turn around and instead waved his hand absently in the air.

"I'm going to get some coffee dobe, lecture me later."

"See teme, if you had a secretary you wouldn't have to go down to the canteen to get coffee she would bring you the coffee! In fact, Sakura-chan is getting me some right this min-"

Sasuke closed the door before anything else could be heard and at the sound of the reassuring click he gave a sigh of relief.

"Peace and quiet at last," he murmured.

The tall and well-built Uchiha made his way to the elevator ignoring the gawking and adoring stares of the female employees as he wove his way through the maze of cubicles.

"_And Naruto wonders why I don't want a secretary?"_

Finally arriving at his destination, something akin to a pink blur collided into him sending both individuals into a sprawling heap of limbs on the floor. Whatever the frantically rushing person was holding had been cleanly knocked out of her hands. Sasuke irate and annoyed at being so unceremoniously knocked to the floor was about to sit up and shove the bothersome individual off of him but was saved the effort as the woman it seemed had hastily stood back up.

"Oh no," she groaned, "the coffee!"

Still reeling from the sudden movement, Sasuke was able to see who the person was for the first time. His eyes widened imperceptibly, because of course Uchihas do not show emotion that can be detected by the common passerby. The female standing in front of him was surely something, with a slender and petite frame, an angelic complexion, and luscious strands of uniquely colored pink hair, she seemed almost ethereal.

The most startling quality about her however, were her beautiful emerald eyes. She flushed prettily as she realized that she was not alone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she blushed and hurriedly apologized, bowing frantically while she spoke.

"I didn't mean to bump into you, ha-ha clumsy me I suppose and oh....umm here let me help you up."

She offered him a delicate helping hand.

Sasuke stared at it as if the hand came from another world. The woman blushed prettily again. Sensing her embarrassment and trying to cover up his loss for words he muttered a simple 'hn' and grabbed her hand to regain his composure.

She smiled radiantly as she juggled two cups of coffee in her other hand, one which had been spilled upon contact and the other seemingly intact and unscathed from the entire predicament. Luckily, neither of them had been hit by the scalding contents. He gazed back at her intently and only realized a few seconds later that she was addressing him, asking if she had delayed him from anything.

"I was just about to go get a cup of coffee, it's fine," he responded.

"In that case, here!" she handed him the full cup, "It's the least I can do for bumping into you like that. I'm sure my boss won't mind if I take just a bit longer."

She waved to him with what he thought was an adorable grin still plastered on her face. It seemed that she was always happy regardless of the situation.

"Well, I better go it was nice meeting you Mr...."

For the first time, Sasuke realized that this woman truly did not know who he was and that she was unaware of the fact that she had just bumped into the owner of the entire line of corporations that she worked for. He decided life would be a lot more interesting if he did not tell her just yet. Surprises were always fun. It was quite refreshing to know that others would regard him kindly without knowing previously of his high status.

"Just call me Sasuke."

She beamed, "Okay Sasuke-san, I hope you enjoy the coffee."

She was just about to step back into the elevator when he called out after her, not knowing what it was that compelled him to do so.

"Your name," he inquired, "what is it?"

The pinkette laughed, "Of course, where are my manners. I'm Sakura Haruno, glad to make your acquaintance."

With another goodbye wave and the swish of the elevator doors the goddess was gone.

"Sakura....why does that sound familiar..."

Realization dawned on him. Sasuke still somewhat dazed from the encounter managed to take confident strides back to his office where to his dismay Naruto was still situated.

"Wow Sasuke, that was fast. How'd you get your coff-"

Sasuke cut him off again for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"I've decided to get a secretary," he stated as he sat back down on his armchair.

First experiencing shock and then delight, Naruto giddily replied.

"That's wonderful! Finally knocked some sense into you did I?" the blond said emphatically. "I'll start searching for the perfect one right away."

"No need, I already had a person in mind."

Naruto arched his eyebrows in confusion but did not let this damper his already delighted mood at having finally gotten through to his stubborn and hard-headed companion.

"Even better, who is it?"

Sasuke leaned back quite comfortably in his chair and smirked.

"_Your_ secretary."

* * *

Review please! You know you want to.

- Love iMickyChan


End file.
